characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Albedo
Albedo is the main antagonist of the fourth season of Ben 10: Omniverse. He made his first appearance in the Alien Force episode Good Copy, Bad Copy. Background Albedo was a Galvan scientist who worked under First Thinker Azmuth. Upon realization that the most dangerous weapon in the universe, the Omnitrix, was in the hands of a mere human child, Albedo asked Azmuth to create another Omnitrix but Azmuth refused and later fired Albedo. Albedo would later create his own version of the Omnitrix and this caused him to be one of Ben's most dangerous adversaries. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: After using a machine in the Ultimate Alien episode Duped, Albedo no longer needed a device to transform into various alien forms but did need a device to stabilize them. * Enhanced Intelligence: '''Albedo posesses immense intelligence even for a Galvan. He was able to create his own Omnitrix, something only the smartest Galvan, Azmuth, could do and was later able to create two Ultimatrixes. * '''Martial arts: Even without turning into an alien form, Albedo has defeated Ben (who had also timed out) in hand-to-hand combat. * Manipulation: Albedo was able to manipulate the Plumbers into doing his work for him. Equipment Second Ultimatrix: This device allows Albedo to stabilze his transformations as well as hyper-evolve them into their 'Ultimate Forms'. Alternate Forms Humungousaur * Enhanced Strength: '''This form effortlessly defeated a group of Forever Knights and infiltrated their castle. * '''Heat Resistance: This form easily tanked Swampfire's fire attacks. * Size Alteration: Humungousaur can easily grow up to 60 feet tall. * Enhanced Agility: Humungousaur was able to dodge a close range laser. Ultimate Humungousaur * Missile generation: '''Ultimate Humungousaur can shoot missiles at his opponent. * '''Enhanced strength: '''Ultimate Humungousaur was able to hold off an army of Humungousaurs. Jetray * '''Flight: * Neruroshock blasts: '''Jetray was able to unleash laser blasts that were able to harm Humungousaur * '''Enhanced Agility: Jetray was able to dodge a rock thrown at him from close range * Enhanced Strength: Jetray was able to knock over Humungousaur * Enhanced Speed: Jetray can easily break the sound barrier. Big Chill * Intangibility: Big Chill can go intangible to cause attacks to easily pass through him. * Flight: '''Big Chill was easily able to fly while carrying Inspector 13 * '''Freeze breath: Big Chill can unleash a freeze breath attack to freeze his opponents * Enhanced Strength: Big Chill was able to carry Inspector 13 with no problems * Sharp Claws: Big Chill effortlessly slashed through Inspector 13's suit. Goop * Shapeshifting: '''Goop can mold his body to whatever Albedo wants Echo Echo * '''Self-duplication: '''Echo Echo can make as many clones as he needs for an advantage in the fight. * '''Sonic Screams: '''Echo Echo can also unleash a sonic scream to attack his opponents Ultimate Echo Echo * '''Sonic disk generation: These disks allow Albedo to utilize sonic screams more efficently. * Levitation: Ultimate Echo Echo typically floats in place. Spidermonkey * Enhanced Agility: '''Spidermonkey has dodged lasers with ease * '''Web Projection: Spidermonkey was easily able to ensnare Jetray in a web in seconds. * Enhanced Durability: Spidermonkey also tanked a point-blank neuroshock blast. Ultimate Spidermonkey * Enhanced Strength: Was able to fight on par with Four Arms. * Enhanced Durability: Ultimate Spidermonkey is easily able to tank laser fire. * Web Projection: To an even greater extent, than regular Spidermonkey. Diamondhead * Enhanced Durability: '''Tanked being hit by Kevin's car. * '''Enhanced Strength: Was able to throw Kevin into a nearby car. * Crystalline Projectiles: Diamondhead can shoot crystalline projectiles at his opponent. * Crystalline Constructs: Diamondhead can create crystalline constructs rather quickly and use them to attack his opponent. * Crystallkinesis: Diamondhead can also manipulate any crystal that he generates. Swampfire * Fire Manipulation: To a certain extent; Swampfire can create fireballs which he can throw at his opponent. * Enhanced Durability: Tanked his own fireball being thrown at him * Seed Generation: Swampfire can create seeds which can sprout gigantic vines to ensnare his opponent. * Chlorokinesis: Swampfire can control any plants that are in his general vicinity. * Sleeping Spores: Provided his opponent is close enough, Swampfire can generate spores to put them to sleep. Rath * Enhanced Strength: Rath was easily able to jump through a caravan's metal walls. * Sharp claws: '''These can be used as stabbing weapons. Ultimate Rath * '''Enhanced strength: '''Has punched through walls. * '''Enhanced Speed: Was able to keep up with Luhley who was wearing a jetpack at the time * Enhanced Durability: Ultimate Rath has tanked laser blasts. Galvan Form Ultimate Galvan * Hyper-evolved Intelligence: In this form, Albedo can predict multiple possible scenarios at once. * Energy Beams: These energy beams are powerful enough to defeat Eye Guy, Upchuck and Goop * Telekinesis: Albedo was able to lift Ben and his team using only his mind. * Force field generation: Albedo is able to generate force-fields to protect him from laser beams. Wildvine * Tendril generation: Wildvine was able to ensnare Rook and his team with tendrils powerful enough to hold them. * Enhanced Strength: Was able to easily lift and throw Inspector 13. Brainstorm * Electrokinesis: Brainstorm is able to generate and manipulate lightning to attack hi opponent. Arctiguana * Freeze breath: Arctiguana is able to freeze his opponents by breathing. This breath is also able to propel him into the air. Ultimate Arctiguana * Ice Cannons: Ultimate Arctiguana can use these to create gigantic ice blocks. Armodrillo * Jackhammer arms: Was able to defeat Gravattack due to this. Gravattack * Gravity Manipulation: Ultimate Gravattack * Gravity Manipulation: '''Presumably to an even greater extent than regular Gravattack * '''Levitation: By manipulating his own gravity Ultimate Gravattack is able to levitate. Feats Strength * Humungousaur was able to defeat a group of Forever Knights * Ultimate Humungousaur was able to rip apart a support beam and throw it at Bloxx * Ultimate Humungousaur punched Crashhopper into the wall and later defeated Diamondhead * Rath was able to punch through a caravan * Diamondhead was able to defeat Kevin using his crystallkinesis * Big Chill was able to carry Inspector 13 * Jetray was able to knock over Humungousaur * Albedo's 'Ultimate Form' was able to effortlessly defeat Eye Guy, Goop and Upchuck. * Ultimate Spidermonkey was able to defeat Four Arms * Wildvine was able to overpower a team consisting of Rook, Argit, Solid Plugg and Fistina Durability * Many of Albedo's alien forms can tank laser fire * Diamondhead tanked being hit by a car * Diamondhead tanked being pushed through a wall * Swampfire tanked his own fireball being sent back at him * Ultimate Humungousaur was able to withstand one of Atomix's attacks Speed * Many of Albedo's forms can dodge laser fire * Jetray can break the sound barrier Skill * Broke out of a maximum security prison * Made a fully functional Omnitrix * Was able to infiltrate Galvan Prime and steal the incomplete Ultimatrix without anyone noticing * Completed the Ultimatrix despite having no prior knowledge on how it worked * Figured out how to not rely on a device to transform and the created a stablizer * According to one of the Forever Knights, Albedo ruined 3 castles of Forever Knights in 3 days as well as taking down a hive of DNAliens * Has beaten Ben in hand to hand combat * Ultimate Humungousaur was able to hold off an entire army of Humungousaurs and was only defeated when the Ultimatrix timed out. * Was able to impersonate Ben and manipulate Rook into believing him * Has defeated Ben Tennyson several times even when Ben was using transformations of his own Weaknesses * Albedo's stabilizer can be disabled * Often arrogant and cocky due to his "superior intellect". Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:North American Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Shapeshifters